bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Margin vs Shade: Challenge of fate
The Call As usual, Shade was home alone, bored as could be. All of a sudden his phone rang, to the tune of "Your Betrayal" by Bullet for My Valentine. "Yo. Shade here, what do you want?" "Oh sorry wrong number." said by a strange voice that seemingly emits a sinister hollow-like reiatsu which flowed through the cables connected to the phone. "Margin, sigh ''you just can't control your reiatsu, ain't cha?" The hollow spoke to Margin inside his consiousness. "I was trying to call a fast food chain, and its not like the one I called feel my reiatsu all through the cables." Margin then saw the phone ringing. "OK. Well I know you are a Soul Reaper. I can sense your powers. Wait. Are you a hollow? Your reiatsu is so freaky man." Margin widened his eyes as he heard what Shade said. "I told you Margin, you better fix that overleaking reiatsu of yours." the hollow said, mockingly. "Shut up!" Margin held the phone to his ears. "Well kinda of, is that a problem?" he asked with his voice slightly becoming louder. "No. Not at all my good sir. I need sport to entertain me. What is thy name and where do you want to fight?" Shade sat down in glee. "Fight? Is that a challenge? You barely know me, and now you want a '''Fight?! ' Margin laughed histerically and sat down as he find the conversation interesting. "My name is Margin, and I suggest you should just go on with your life without fighting me or you'll end up in a bed your whole life." "I don't fear you. So like I said, when and where? Give me that much. I am so Goddarn bored. So what do you say?" Margin sighed in disappointment. "Your funeral............You do know the forest near karakura town, right?" he asked as he scratched his head. "Who ever you are, don't say I didn't warn you......Well, I do hate running away from challenges." Yeah. And I can fight too. Don't get scared now. *hangs up* First Play "Margin, my new victim, are you here?" Shade called as he entered the forest. "Didn't expect you to be here in a minute." Margin said, who was standing right behind Shade. "I'm that good. Get Ready. Korosu yu_zora, Kami no Kage!" When Shade yelled his shikai command, his Zanpakto grew until it was around 7.5 feet long and it became a reverse blade sword. Margin stared at Shade's blade and turned his attention to Shade's eyes. "Your releasing, I guess this fight won't last after all." A hand then came from nowhere, grabbing Shade's face. Margin slammed Shade to a nearby tree. "That zanpakuto must do something or else." he said as he puts more force in pushing Shade into the tree. "What? All I do is take a shadow and bend it to my will." Shade paused. "Arise Golem!" he called out. Just then a massive creature burst from the longest shadow in the area. Jumping a few meters away from Shade, Margin glared at the Golem. "So, Shadow Manipulation.......(damn why did I picked the forest in the first place?) he thought to himself. He walked slowly towards Shade and looked at him with his murderous-looking eyes. His right eye then changed into an eye of something like a hollow. "Let's try that again, shall we?" "Use your Shikai or else I'll destroy you. By the way, what time do you wager it is?" Standin near the golem gave Shade time to rest. Margin would need to realize the true weakness to Kami no Kage, time. "Why do you ask?" he replied. "Somewhere in the afternoon? I don't know, I don't wear a watch." Again, Margin stared the Golem with his eyes, one eye appearing to be a hollow's. "And you are not worthy of seeing my Shikai so don't bother, I'm not going to draw my blade for someone who will soon be at rest." he said, Margin's voice echoed through out the forest. "Because what makes shadows long?" Another pause. "Golem go forth and kill him." Lets see him avoid my next summon. Shade thought. "Slow.." Margin whispered, dodging every attack from the Golem. But one attack caught him by surprise, sending him crashing a few miles away. In an instant, Margin came back and stood like he wasn't harmed at all. He pulled a tree from the ground and threw it to Shade. Shade blocked most of the impact with his blade. "God, if that's all you got, I'll kill you." he thought that Margin was acting funny. "So actually what are you Margin?" As his first attack has been blocked, he quickly rushed towards Shade and tried to drop his heel on Shade's head, only to be blocked again. "What am I? I'm....your ENEMY!" Now, Margin's left eye also changed the same way as his right. Shade started to panic. "So, my enemy won't even unvail Shikai. On the phone, you said you would kill me. How can you kill me in my natural element?" Just then Margin landed a solid hit. Margin smiled as he hit Shade. "What?! Me, use Shikai? If you could prove your atleast a worthy opponent then I could show you something greater than Shikai!" Margin's personality is changing again, something that his hollow and Yukidomari disapproves. "What? Greater than Shikai? No way." Shade then remembered Loran telling him about Bankai. "Oh Crap! Try this then, Golem, shatter into needles!" The golem burst into black needles that were to fast for any man to see. All the needles pierced Margin, but Margin stood still and took the needles off his body. "Ouch? I don't know why but it seems like your panicking, just a few minutes ago it sounded like your too confident with your powers." he stated as he stared at Shade. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked. "Why are you still standing? I can't understand you. Your heart was just shreaded and you can still talk. How?" Margin ''who was suppose to be dead by the assault, bursted and revealed thousands of chains that seemingly burned the ground. "Coz that's not me." Margin spoke behind Shade, giving him chances for open attacks but decided to jump away from him. "You've let your guard down, didn't you notice that the one you are fighting with has no reiatsu?" Shade started to laugh insainly. "Game Over!" he shouted. "Final shadow, Endless Dragon!" As soon as it was called, a massive dragon appered and began attacking Margin. "Let's see you escape this!" "Who said anything about escaping?" Margin said with a rather calm, confident voice. Margin delivers a massive blow to the dragon with a kick. "Release your bankai, if you have one or your toast." Margin looked up to the towering beast and whispered. "'Tamashii Rooya....'''" His right arm begun to change. It was engulfed in a black and was covered with thorns. A red cloth appeared behind him and chains flowed all around it. The chains made a cube-like object and engulfed the dragon, attacking it from every direction. "You turn." he said as he looked at Shade. "What the?" Shade wondered what the hell is going on, Margin was acting funny again. "Who are you? And don't give me the enemy thing again." "And I lack Bankai. If you are going to beat me make it fast. Thanks for a hell of a time." Shade smirked at a plan he just hatched. "Why would I do that?" Margin scratched his head. "Your no Hollow, I only kill hollows, so don't worry." All the chains rushed Shade and prepared to attack. "Chains leave shadows. "Kami no Kage binds them all!" After all the chains were bound, Shade called out "Time to call it a draw. What do you think?" He started feeling tired. "Margin, you are one hell of a guy. One day we'll team up and destroy any hollow." "Sure, if you want." By releasing a monstrous amount of reitsu, Margin managed to destroy the shadowy subtances. "Its nice having a warm-up exercise with ya!" he joked while wearing a big grin on his face. "Just kidding, your a great fighter eh? And didn't catch your name?" he asked. "My name is Shade Kagekyo. And now Let's get some food!" "Yukidomari!" Margin called out. A girl then appeared in front of Shade and Margin. "What now?" the girl asked. "Oh hi there!" "Yuki, I know your a great chef, can you cook something for us?"Margin asked. Yuki sighed. "Ok, alright, you'll be eating garbage without me." the girl said. Everyone then feasted on the most immpressive food ever known. END!!